My neighbor, Jack FictionPress version
by Createology
Summary: Sinister Street can be pretty... sinister. But Brayden really likes his new home there and he can't wait to meet new people. But his neighbor, Jack, thinks otherwise. Jack wants to do more than meet people, he wants to kill them. After Brayden's encounter with Jack, Brayden starts thinking differently about him and soon begins to think Jack is after him.
1. New home, new neighbor

Sinister Street isn't the nicest neighborhood to live in. But undercover police officer, Brayden Gulligan, thought the place might make a good neighborhood for him to live in. He chose Sinister Street because County prison was just around the corner. Sinister Street smelled of smoke and chemicals. The sky was dark grey, and not a single ray of sunshine shined upon Sinister Street. Brayden knew that there have been crimes in Sinister Street, so, that got him excited to live there. But he wasn't the only person to move to Sinister Street that day. Today is July 20th, which is the day Brayden moved to Sinister Street, and another man named Jack Martin. Jack Martin was a criminal who had managed to escape from a battle between him and the police. Jack comes from a place called Central City. Jack looks much like Brayden, he has brown eyes, short brown hair, he's 5' 8" while Brayden stands at 5' 7," his hair isn't formed into a mo-hawk like Brayden's, and he's not very nice when it comes to violence, much like Brayden.

Brayden moved to Sinister Street in a large truck he borrowed from a company known as Gotta Get There Faster, which is kind of a ridiculous name. Brayden did return the truck when he was finished unpacking and now, he can just sit at home and relax. Brayden doesn't have very much stuff at his house. He has all of the basic stuff a person needs: furniture, tools, medical supplies, and other stuff like that. The other things he packed with him were his guns. Brayden hasn't failed a single battle with any of his guns. He has a Sniper rifle, a semi-automatic shotgun, a metal storm machine gun, a Revolver, and an Auto-cannon. Although when Jack had moved to a playground near Brayden's house, he didn't really pack much of anything, except for his knife collection. Jack owned several different types of knives: A dagger, a fighting knife, a cleaver (used by butchers), an electric knife (a knife with two blades), a machete, a survival knife, and a Seax, or Germanic single-edged knife.

Brayden and Jack had finished unpacking their things into their homes and it was time for them to check out the neighborhood. There were dogs walking almost everywhere Jack and Brayden looked, because the people of Sinister Street are pretty careless about their pets. But that didn't really concern the two guys. Anyway, Jack and Brayden were just walking along the sidewalk and after walking for about three minutes, they approached each other.

Brayden: Oh, hi! My name is Brayden. What's yours?

Jack: My name is Jack. I just moved here.

Brayden: I did too!

Jack: Really? That's cool. So, do you like it here in Sinister Street?

Brayden: It could use some happiness and stuff like that, but I honestly do like this place.

Jack: Yeah, it's not the worst. Well, it was nice meeting you sir.

Brayden: You too. Have a good day.

Brayden and Jack walked back to their houses after their conversation with each other. But Brayden didn't know that Jack had one of his knives in his back pocket. Although, Jack didn't Brayden was carrying one of his guns in his back pocket. They did this because they were being cautious because the people of Sinister Street can actually be quite, well, sinister.

Sinister Street has a somewhat dark past. Sinister Street got its name from a psychopath named Marley Johnson. Marley had killed many people before he moved to the dark neighborhood and was shot down by Brayden's father, Noah. Brayden's father told him the story of how he tracked Marley down and killed him in Sinister Street and the intense battle they had between each other. But, that was all in the past, and now, Brayden is a grown man, obviously. Noah had died one year ago from a serial killer who used carried fake ID and pretended to be nice to others and would eventually manipulate them into letting him into their homes, and finally, killing them. That got Brayden thinking more about Jack since Jack seemed like a pretty nice guy, but people are not always who they say they are. Now Brayden had to be extra careful about talking to Jack or even the people of Sinister Street because one wrong move could cost him his life.


	2. The mysterious Mr Martin

Brayden got a good night's sleep in his new house and he woke up with the sound of crows cawing. He looked outside to see that Jack Martin was standing outside, doing nothing. So, Brayden decided to go say hi to Jack and keep him company, because he's so nice. Brayden got up, put on two shirts like always, one shirt for his police badge and the other to cover the badge so he doesn't blow his cover, and headed out the front door to go see Jack. When he got to Jack, he noticed that Jack was staring at the ground looking at something. That something was a pile of burnt cigarettes. This really got Brayden thinking more about Jack. Brayden started getting thoughts like, _Does Jack smoke?_ and _I hope he didn't use those cigarettes for something other than smoking._ Those thoughts circled around Brayden's brain while he was standing next to Jack. Then the conversation started.

Jack: So, Brayden, how did you sleep?

Brayden: I had a pretty good sleep last night. You?

Jack: I kind of got some sleep. That playground thing I live on is not comfortable.

Brayden: Oh, well, how come you live on a playground?

Jack: Well, I can't afford a house, so, I'm practically homeless. And the children who used to play there seem to have vanished somehow.

Brayden: What do you mean? Did they not come back because they were scared of you? Did they get killed? Did they move?

Jack: From what I know, I just think they're scared of me, but I'm not sure why because I'm really a nice person!

Brayden: I do believe you are pretty nice, although, you've been acting a little bit strange.

Jack: Sorry, it's just that I think I'm getting insomnia or something because it's hard for me to sleep at night most of the time.

Brayden: You're not on drugs are you?

Jack: No way! Drugs are bad for you! But, I do think I know someone here on drugs.

Jack and Brayden walked over to a woman's house, which was completely grey all-round. The woman calls herself 'Crazy Woman' because she's insane in her brain. She yells often and once you get to know her, she can be pretty nice, most of the time. Jack walked up to the front door and knocked. Crazy woman answered.

Crazy woman: What do you want?! Oh, hello, Jack.

Jack: Hello, miss. I would like to introduce you to Brayden.

Brayden: Hello, ma'am. *holds his hand out*

Crazy woman: It's nice to meet you, Brayden. *shakes his hand*

Brayden: It was nice meeting you too.

Jack: How have you been doing?

Crazy woman: I've been doing fine, but thank you for asking.

Jack: I'm just making sure you're not sick or anything.

Crazy woman: Not sick, but I do need to make myself something to eat.

Jack: Alright, we'll be on our way back to our houses then.

Crazy woman: Alright, bye-bye. *closes the door and turns on loud metal music*

Jack and Brayden: *walk back to Brayden's house*

Brayden: Hey, Jack I forgot to ask you, what are all of those cigarettes doing right there? *points to the pile of cigarettes*

Jack: I found them lying around in some spots here and there and so I put them into this little pile to clean them up, I just haven't actually thrown them away yet.

Brayden: Alright then. Well, I'm going to head back home and make myself some lunch.

Jack: Okay, I'll see you later?

Brayden: Sure.

Jack: Okay, see you later.

Brayden: Sounds good. *walks back home*

 _Today is really interesting. I met a crazy woman who is nice, loves metal, and not really crazy. And Jack, he looked a little bit anxious about something when I brought up the cigarettes. I wonder what's going on with him. I hope he doesn't do drugs or smoke nicotine or weed or anything like that. I especially hope he's not a_ _criminal._ Brayden had many things to think about that evening. In fact, he stayed up pretty late just thinking about Jack. _Is Jack really who he says he is? Did he kill the children from the playground? Has he been lying to me about pretty much everything?_ Brayden couldn't sleep for a while after all of the questions rolling in his mind. He would have to think more about them tomorrow because right now, it was time for Brayden to rest... and Jack to come up with something else mischievous.


	3. One to go, one to come

Brayden had a small amount of sleep last night due to all of the thoughts in his head about Jack. He was also concerned if Crazy Woman was really on drugs or not. From her behavior when she first met Brayden, she didn't seem high or drugged or anything. But, that didn't make Brayden less concerned about her. Brayden decided to go talk to Jack more and try to see if he can find any more strange things lying around Jack's house. Brayden got and got dressed to go see Jack. He walked out the front door and saw that Jack had a wheelbarrow next to his house. Jack then walked over to his wheelbarrow and spotted Brayden.

Jack: Hey, Brayden!

Brayden: Oh, hey Jack!

Jack: Did you sleep well last night?

Brayden: Not really, I'm very tired still. How about you?

Jack: I couldn't really sleep last night either because I got this tub of ice cream and ate more than I should have, but I got it out of my system, and I'm still a bit tired.

Brayden: Oh, weird. So, I see you bought a wheelbarrow. May I look at it?

Jack: Sure, just be gentle because I just bought it not too long ago.

Brayden: Alright.

Brayden walks over to the wheelbarrow and looks inside of it. All there was inside of it was dirt, or was it? Brayden examined the dirt inside the wheelbarrow and it turns out, not all of that stuff in the wheelbarrow was dirt. Brayden thought the other stuff could be human ashes. So Brayden wanted to examine it with his computer scanner.

Brayden: Hey, is it alright if I can take some of this dirt home? *holds some dirt in his hand*

Jack: Sure, I'm not really going to be using it for anything.

Brayden: Okay.

Brayden took the 'dirt' back to his house and placed it on his computer scanner. Brayden started the scanning process and the scanner read that the substance was human ashes from a person named Noah. Brayden was shocked that Jack had human ashes in his wheelbarrow AND that the ashes belonged to Brayden's father, Noah. Brayden quickly ran back to Jack's house and told him the news.

Brayden: Hey, Jack! Did you know you have human ashes in your wheelbarrow?!

Jack: What?! How do I have human ashes in my wheelbarrow?!

Brayden: You tell me.

Jack: Well, I practically wouldn't even hurt a fly! So, I don't know how the heck human ashes got in my wheelbarrow! I'm being honest!

Brayden was convinced.

Brayden: Alright, I believe you, but make sure nothing else strange happens because there will be consequences.

Jack: I will make sure that nothing bad or strange happens best I can.

Brayden: Good.

Brayden walked back home and sat on his bed for a little bit, then decided to lay down and think about what he thinks Jack has been doing. _Is Jack the one who killed my father?_

 _Am I Jack's next victim?_

 _Has Jack been trying to convince me that he's innocent and that he didn't have anything to do with the strange things happening near his house?_

Brayden started thinking that Jack has been lying to him the whole time about pretty much everything. Brayden had been thinking so hard with his eyes shut that he suddenly fell asleep.

About an hour later, Brayden woke up from screaming coming from Crazy woman's house. Brayden was worried that someone might be attacking her, so Brayden quickly ran over to Crazy woman's house and tried to open the door but it was locked. Brayden could see what was going on inside the house through one of the front windows. Crazy woman was being attacked by a masked man. Brayden struggled to try and unlock the front door or open the window, but the window was stuck and the front door lock was jammed. Brayden couldn't much else but watch Crazy woman get attacked, but she fought back hard.

The attacker tried to grab Crazy woman but she moved out of the way into her kitchen. She grabbed a pot and went over to the attacker and hit him across the face with the pot. The attacker then grabbed the pot, threw it to the side, and choked Crazy woman to death. Brayden shouted for help but no one heard. The attacker rushed out the front door and ran into Brayden, making them both fall over. Brayden looked closely at the attacker but the attacker kicked Brayden in the face, knocking him out and literally getting away with murder.

When Brayden woke up, he saw Jack coming over to help him up. Jack lifted Brayden onto his feet and asked if he was okay. Brayden was fine. But Crazy woman was dead. When Brayden went to look inside of her house, her body wasn't where it was when she was murdered. Brayden was **very** concerned now. Where did her body go? It couldn't have vanished. Someone must have taken it somewhere to make sure there was nothing left of her. Just then, a different woman had moved into the neighborhood, quite fast. She packed a numerous amount of hats with her and she wore a name tag saying "Hat woman." Strange name just like "Crazy woman." Brayden was truly upset that Crazy woman had been murdered. He told Jack that she had been killed and Jack said he was sorry for him. Brayden decided to go over to Jack's house for a little bit with him.

Jack: Brayden, man, I am really sorry for what happened to her.

Brayden: She's safer now where she's at than when she was here.

Jack: Yeah. Well, also, I think I'm getting quite ill or something because I've been experiencing chills, coughing, sneezing, spasms, and even brief seizures.

Brayden: Ouch, it sounds like drug effects if you ask me.

Jack: Okay, but I haven't taken drugs except for when my doctor recommends them.

Brayden: I see. So, have you done anything with your wheelbarrow yet?

Jack: No, I haven't found any use for it yet.

Brayden: Well, if you're not using it, can I borrow it?

Jack: Yeah, go ahead.

Brayden walks over to the wheelbarrow and starts rolling it a short ways until he spots something very disturbing. Brayden spotted two bloodied, severed hands along with several bloodied, severed fingers. Brayden gave Jack a suspicious look when he saw the grotesque imagery of bloody hands and fingers. Jack didn't seem as shocked as Brayden expected he would be, and now, Brayden knew for sure there was something going on with Jack.


	4. Jack revealed

Brayden then started asking Jack more questions.

Brayden: Jack, why the heck were there bloody hands and fingers under your wheelbarrow?!

Jack: Well, I have no idea.

Brayden: You've said that almost every time I ask you about something!

Jack: No I haven't.

Brayden: Yes, you have! Now it's all starting to come to me! All of those cigarettes that you piled up, they were next to your house and you did smoke! You killed the children from the playground because you needed a home! You abused drugs and kept yourself awake at night and then started getting sick! And finally, you killed Crazy woman!

Jack: Brayden... I...

Brayden: Speechless, huh? Well, no need for talking just yet. I'm going to have to turn you in.

Jack: Turn me in where? You can't take me to jail! You have no proof!

Brayden: Well, you're resisting an officer and that's against the law!

Jack: Who says you're an officer?

Brayden: This. *opens his exposed shirt to show his badge which says 'Brayden H. Head Detective'*

Jack: So, it was your father I killed.

Brayden: You killed my father, and now I'm going to avenge his death! *pulls out his Revolver and aimed at Jack*

Jack: *puts his hands in the air* Woah, you can't kill me. That's also illegal!

Brayden: It's not illegal if you're a criminal, which you are!

Jack: *pulls out his dagger and slashes at Brayden*

Brayden: *grabs Jack's arm, twists it, and hits Jack in the face with his Revolver*

Jack: *trips Brayden and holds his dagger to Brayden's neck* I killed your father easily. And now, let's see if you have your father's heart!

Brayden: *punches Jack across the face* I'm warning you! I will fire if I have to!

Jack: We both know you're not going to shoot. *throws his dagger at Brayden's hand, making him drop his gun*

Brayden: *pulls the dagger out of his hand and throws it to the side, with blood covering its top*

Jack: *runs back into his house*

Brayden: *runs to his house and grabs his sniper rifle*

Jack: *garbs his cleaver and runs back outside*

Brayden: *runs towards Jack*

Jack: *slashes at Brayden but misses*

Brayden: *jabs Jack in the thigh and knees him in the face, making his nose bleed*

Jack: *cuts Brayden's leg with his cleaver*

Brayden: *kicks Jack's cleaver out of his hand*

Jack: *kicks Brayden's rifle into his face*

Brayden: *falls to the ground from the force of the rifle hitting his face*

Jack: *pulls out his survival knife*

Brayden: *cocks his rifle and aims at Jack*

Jack: *slits Brayden's hand, making him let go of the rifle*

Brayden: *grabs his bloody hand*

Jack: *grabs the rifle and throws it aside*

Brayden: *trips Jack and runs back to his house and grabs his auto-cannon*

Jack: *looks up at Brayden and spots the auto-cannon in his hands* Oh, great.

Brayden: *shoots a missile at Jack's house, making it explode*

Jack: *charges at Brayden*

Brayden: *blocks Jack from hitting him*

Jack: *backhands Brayden in the face and grabs his auto-cannon* You won't be needing that *throws it out the front door*

Brayden: *grabs Jack's survival knife out of his hand* Then, you won't be needing this! *throws it out the front door*

Jack: There's plenty more where that came from. *pulls out his Germanic single-edged knife*

Brayden: I don't need a gun to stop you. I've got my bloody fists to tear your heart out! *punches Jack in the face*

Jack: *throws his knife at Brayden but misses*

Brayden: *elbows Jack in the face and kicks him in the chest*

Jack: *falls out the front door and lands on his back*

Brayden: *grabs his Semi-auto shotgun and walks out the front door to Jack*

Jack: *moves his hand behind his back*

Brayden: *aims the shotgun at Jack* This is for Crazy woman. For the children from the playground. For my father!

Jack: *kicks Brayden in the crotch*

Brayden: *drops his gun and puts his hands over his crotch* Ooh, man!

Jack: *pulls out his electric knife* You think you're so tough don't you?! *holds the knife to Brayden's neck*

Brayden: Can I say one more thing before I get murdered?

Jack: Fine, if you absolutely have to.

Brayden: You're going to jail! *knees Jack in his chin*

Jack: *drops his knife*

Brayden: *grabs the knife and throws it into Jack's burning house*

Jack: That was one of my favorite knives! *tackles Brayden down*

Brayden: *holds his arms up so Jack cannot punch him*

Jack: *pulls out his last knife from his pocket, his fighting knife* I'm going to end you just as I did to your father, except your death will be much more satisfying!

Brayden: No! *grabs Jack's hand* I'm done with you! *head-butts Jack*

Jack: *stabs Brayden in the gut*

Brayden: *grabs his stomach, which is bleeding*

Jack: You know, I'm sill not fully satisfied with my product.

Brayden: Sorry, no refunds! *kicks Jack away and runs into his house to get his metal storm machine gun*

Jack: Time for this fight to get more serious don't you think?! *throws his fighting knife aside* Now, for my greatest knife of all! *walks over beside his burning house, which wasn't burning up too much now, and grabs his machete from the side of the house and walks back to Brayden's house*

Brayden: *grabs his metal storm machine gun and walks back out front*

Jack: You see this? This is my absolute favorite one of all. Do you wanna know why it's my favorite? It's my favorite because this is the knife I used to slay your father!

Brayden: *charges at Jack and knocks him backward*

Jack: *slashes at Brayden and hits him once on his arm*

Brayden: *looks at his bleeding arm* I'm not letting go of this gun until I see you in prison! *uppercuts Jack*

Jack: *tries to stab his machete through Brayden's gut but fails*

Brayden: *jabs Jack's arm with his machine gun*

Jack: *looks at Brayden* You will have to let go of that gun at some point. *slashes at Brayden multiple times*

Brayden: *cocks his machine gun and aims at Jack's gut*

Jack: You can't kill me.

Brayden: No, but I know where to shoot just to make you unconscious.

Jack: *runs towards his house*

Brayden: *fires his machine gun at Jack's back, hitting him several times*

Jack: *falls to the ground, passed out*

Brayden: *walks over to Jack and notices that he's for sure unconscious*

Brayden was quite relieved that he had defeated the man who killed his father. The man who had killed Crazy woman. The man who killed the children from the playground. The man who smoked and abused drugs. Brayden had avenged his father's death. All Brayden had to do now, was turn him in. Brayden pulled out his car keys and unlocked his car. He went back over to where Jack was knocked out, he dragged him over to his police car, and set him in the back seat. Brayden did remember to hand-cuff Jack just to be safe. So, Brayden started the car and drove off to the prison he worked at: County prison. It didn't take Brayden long to get to County prison. Brayden parked his car and got Jack out. Jack was barely conscious, but he did know that he was at prison. Brayden and Jack walked through the front doors and chief Doug was standing right at the front doors, he looked as if he were waiting for Brayden or someone else. When chief Doug saw Brayden's face, he was shocked.

Doug: Detective Brayden, you got this man by yourself? Man, I'm impressed sir. What did he do?

Brayden: He abused drugs, he resisted coming here, he murdered several people including children from the playground I live near and one of my neighbors, and he also might have fake ID.

Doug: I know who this guy is. This guy is Jack Gregory.

Brayden: Yes, sir. He is the man who killed my father, officer Noah.

Doug: Officer Noah was a good man, like you Brayden. Well, we'll take Jack here and give him a cell to stay in for a while to make sure he thinks about what he's done.

Brayden: Okay, sir.

Doug: Brayden, I really appreciate what you've done. Jack is also wanted in some other places, so, you're pretty lucky to be alive right now.

Brayden: Yes, sir. The battle Jack and I got into was brutal.

Doug: I can tell, you definitely need a doctor though.

Brayden: Yes, sir.

Chief Doug then called the medics to take Brayden to the hospital and have some surgery. He had his arm, hand, and stomach stitched back together. Brayden stayed in the hospital for quite some time. Brayden got out safely and returned back home. Again, BRayden started having thoughts about Jack. He had many things to think about while Jack was in prison and while Brayden was healing from their battle. _How is Jack so good at fighting? Why does Jack do the stuff he does? How did he kill my father, but not me? I hope Jack doesn't return, if he does, he's going to have to go through me._ What Brayden didn't know was that Jack has been planning everything ahead since day 1. Jack planned on killing the children and Crazy woman, Jack planned on fighting Brayden, Jack had planned on going to prison, and now, he's planning on getting his revenge. Brayden knew how criminals always wanted to get revenge. But the way Jack gets revenge is much worse than what Brayden had thought. Jack was going to do more than just get even with Brayden, he was planning on escaping prison, and fighting Brayden to the **death.**


End file.
